


Café

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Coffee, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: I''m Sorry if my translation is not the best, I'm not very good at it.





	Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laburnum26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/gifts).



> I''m Sorry if my translation is not the best, I'm not very good at it.

Fudou Akio had so many years doing its life in a completely distant country that had forgotten that love that it had in the secondary one.

But almost accidentally, Fudou Akio lifted the sight and met an idiot of ridiculous glasses, smiled for himself, he was reminding him to a person of its youth, but it did not want to remain lost in its memories, for what shook the head while he kept on reading the newspaper in that coffee of the corner that so much he was loving, its desserts were the best thing that they were offering and the aroma for newly baked bread was opening the appetite to him.

It digressed a little while he was reading the newspaper, concentrating a little more on the bitter flavor of its coffee combined to the sweet that was offering him its child cremates brulee.   
  
"Shit" Spat after the language was burned a little with the coffee while he kept on reading the sports section, noticed a few minor information that did to him a little of grace and even gossip of some of its team-mates with some well-known celebrity.

Everything in his day was normal, the coffee was hot, the Creme brulee perfect as usual, some people approached him to ask for a photograph or autograph not refused to give. It was obvious that with so many years playing for Inter Milan had grown its popularity as one of the best players in the world, everything until it by various injuries, became only part of the team of strategists that were responsible for that computer.

All the rhythm of its life was perfect now... That until an idiot covered with its shade its reading.   
  
"Forgive, the light is covering me" It mentioned in a taciturn way while it was turning round to the page of its newspaper, feigning an absolute interest on the gray pages of that day.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just..."

Akio raised the sight with indolence and met again that man of whom one had deceived minutes behind, perhaps the destination wanted that it was meeting that so peculiar person and it showed a sarcastic smile towards the world that was forcing him to cross with the stupid people day by day.

"I am looking for someone, this is the address" extended with both hands in a small piece of paper which contained in a calligraphy clean, that seemed so familiar that was looking into it for a few seconds... Contained... Does your address?

"Fuyuka will pay me" he whispered to himself as he tried to assimilate why that man would have contact with someone as his best friend.

"Excuse me?"Those words interrupted their thoughts while seeking ways to tell that he was that such Fudou Akio, owner of that Department mentioned in that direction. The voice of the man was strong, had to recognize that now felt curiosity toward the man of hairstyle ridiculous.

"Nothing" returned to mention with slight laziness in the voice while trying to assimilate what happened, a coincidence of demon perhaps.

"If you don't know where this place is, in advance I ask an apology, I'm just looking for a... Old friend and I thought it was a good idea to ask, I'm just passing" the words 'old friend' echoed inside Fudou, who cautiously began to spin all that was mentioned.

"Wait a minute, dreadlocks and those ridiculous spectacles, damn how could I be so foolish as not to recognize someone as clearly bland as the great Kidou-kun? Oh... True, true, you need a ridiculous layer "he gave up a laugh that sounded fresh, nostalgic for all that he lived with his companion.

"¿Fudou? You... look different" do more attractive? With factions thinner, perhaps, would not dare to say it aloud but there was something in that man that Kidou had not yet been able to forget, certainly see it brought him good memories, next to New knocking in his heart that he caused the stare at him in the eyes.

"You're still the same old, Kidu-kun, come on, sit with me for coffee and tell me what can this humble loser do for you?" mentioned while were incorporated into the table.

Kidou took a seat right in front of Fudou and decided it would be a good idea to catch up with Fudou, after all, they not seen for ten years was enough to share a coffee with his old friend? or Not? 

"Ehm... I think... I ha... We have a problem, you see, the fifth sector... "

"I know, I know, a while ago Fuyuka told me that they need me, but as you will see, I am no longer a child pretending to play, I am an adult with real obligations and my craps would not allow me..." 

"Erm... Yes, I guess your family and then... "  
  
"Oh, Kidou-kun, I do not have something like a ' family ', you know very well that I hate that kind of relationship, but if you really wanted to know is that if I remain single, is that yes, I'm still a lonely"

What? I didn't mean that... I mean... It's not that "  
  
The coffee was served with a couple of desserts that Akio ordered to continue with that talk that I knew would take quite a while in that place. I was hoping they wouldn't run them out of the café for staying too long there.

"But first. Take off your glasses " he ordered in a flirty way as she showed her confident smile.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Come on, Kidou-kun annoys me not knowing if you're watching me or maybe ignoring me"

Kidou blushed suddenly while clumsily in the hands slowly removed the glasses that helped him to improve his vision on the playing field, although no longer needed for it, he had to admit that his eyes were sensitive enough to light to carry them all the Time.

" Do you see it? It is not so bad, could even say that you are still as handsome as always ... Kidou-kun" 

The mentioned one blushed while the geen eyed was showing a feline smile at the same time that it was playing a little with the dessert that it had opposite.

"If you are not going to speak to me in a serious way, I do not know so that I have come..."

"Oh, come on Kidou-kun, let's talk better about what you've done, such as from when you don't wear a horrible layer or your hair, I'd love to know why you now have even more ridiculous glasses than the previous ones"

The conversation was trivial, it was not bothering any of the two, that one was seeming to be a good reunion of old friends, but none dared to mention those clandestine kisses that they were sharing in the dressing-rooms when they were still hormonal teenagers.

A moment to another... It began to rain.   
  
"I believe that we should not continue here would you like to go to another place? I know a good bar nearby and bring an umbrella"   
  
Kidou only agreed like answer before those green eyes that were looking at him expectantly.

Akio simply paid the account and took its umbrella with it to be able to walk along with Yuuto towards a bar in which they could keep on chatting in a lively way.

.

.

.

His talk was  moved just to a nearby bar, it was already night and the night sky was allowing him to extract afloat that part that had not risked to go out, the whole evening they had been speaking about what had belonged to them in two different countries.

Everything progressed with calm and without silences that they seem uncomfortable to none of them. Little by little felt like those old feelings flowed, just like the cherry trees in the spring.

Fudou Akio always been an impulsive man and perhaps that was what motivated him to join the lips with Kidou, a man who had stolen the heart from him so many years ago and now it was there, he was looking for him and he would not let through an opportunity as that one to kiss him with impetus.

"Don't you think it better to go someplace a little more private?" Fudou's mouth tasted like tobacco, alcohol and coffee. A combination that Kidou would associate with him for the rest of his days.

.

.

.

Kidou didn't remember to anything which made the previous night after having a few drinks others in your system, nor recalled that was dawning in that beautiful department of Milan, with the light of the sun that bother your eyes and a body a bit bigger than yours around it by the waist. The memories of that night made him see what stupid that could be sometimes when drank.

But if he thought optimistically, perhaps he did not mention his true feelings towards Akio and only had one of the best sex nights of his life, one who wished (or not) to repeat with the passing of time.

"You're still an early riser, Yuu-chan" The warm breath of the green eyed made his skin bristle at the time, they were naked in a mess of sheets and hot skins that had a wild encounter the night before.   
  
"Akio... Uh... Wait"

"I see you don't want to talk, but I guess you want to repeat last night... or are you going to tell me that you don't love me like yesterday?"   
  
"¿Eehj... What? "   
  
"Come on, don't be silly, we were drunk, but only then did you finally be honest with me" 

"I think I should go..."   
  
"wouldn't you rather we go to breakfast together? Tell me about the fifth sector, I think I have a reason to return to Japan "

 


End file.
